boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pius D'Alessio
Pius D'Alessio, played by co-star Nicholas Martino, is a Philadelphia criminal. He is part of a gang consisting entirely of his own family known as the D'Alessio brothers. Biography Background Pius is a Philadelphia based criminal involved in assault, extortion, gambling and loansharking. He works with his brothers Leo, Ignacious, Sixtus, Matteo, and Lucien. Pius is the youngest of the brothers. Ignacious and Leo are the leaders of the group. He has another three brothers and five sisters - thirteen siblings in total. Season 1 Bootlegger Mickey Doyle is led into a diner in heavy rain by Pius. He is met inside by Leo D'Alessio and Ignacious D'Alessio. Pius reports that Mickey was waiting outside and Mickey claims that he was given the wrong address. Leo jokingly asks if it is raining and Mickey responds that he almost drowned, amusing Ignacious. Mickey pours himself a drink and thanks the brothers for bailing him out. Mickey asks where they are staying and finds out they are in a flop house on Baltic Avenue. Leo claims the sea air is good for Ignacious’ respiratory problem but Ignacious admits the real reason they had to leave Philadelphia was his fifteen outstanding arrest warrants. Mickey asks Ignacious if he has a lawyer, mistakenly using the wrong name. Pius corrects him and calls him a Polack. Mickey points out that he has changed his name. Leo sends Pius to check on the car. While Pius is gone Mickey tells the others about Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson's involvement in bootlegging with African American community leader Chalky White and convinces them to help him to work off his large debt to them. He plans to have them murder Chalky and gives them a description of Chalky's car, a Packard. They track the car but mistakenly lynch Kendall, Chalky's driver, instead of Chalky himself. ("Broadway Limited") They next target Thompson's ward bosses, who Doyle has told them make collections for him. ("Anastasia") Alderman George O'Neill makes his collection rounds along the boardwalk. He visits a Chinese restaurant near to the Cafe Beaux-Arts, counts the money into a leather pouch and then crosses it off his list. Pius approaches him, insults him, spits in his face and then runs off. O’Neill gives chase and as he rounds a corner Ignacious D'Alessio steps out and hits him in the head knocking him out. Ignacious steals the pouch full of money and leaves O’Neill to wake up to seagulls circling above him. Thompson suspects Lucky Luciano of the theft and questions him. ("Family Limitation") The brothers play cards with Doyle in a darkened speakeasy in Atlantic City. Luciano enters with Meyer Lansky. Leo greets Lucky warmly and Lucky recalls that he last saw the brothers when they were arrested together. Ignacious introduces Doyle to Lucky and Lucky in turn introduces Lansky. Doyle offers his hand to Luciano but Lansky steps forward and takes it. Speaking in Italian Ignacious tells Lucky that Doyle owes them money and that he would slit his throat but wants to be repaid. Lucky jokingly responds that Doyle is the goose that laid the golden egg. Luciano, returning to English, tells Doyle that Ignacious has said that he is a reliable person and shakes his hand. Leo sends Pius to get hot drinks. Leo wonders why Luciano is in town; Luciano explains that he is there on business and Leo waves out the only other customer. Luciano asks them how many times they think they can rob Nucky’s collectors before Nucky retaliates. Pius hands out cups of coffee and tells Lucky that it was easy. Luciano smiles pleased that Pius confirmed his assumption. Matteo says that they are establishing themselves in bootlegging and needed start-up funds. Lucky says that $3000 is a nice amount and Mickey says that it is not hay. Luciano says that they owe Arnold Rothstein a cut for the privilege of operating and Doyle says that Rothstein has no jurisdiction in Atlantic City. Luciano finishes his drink and holds out the cup to a distracted Pius; Leo clicks his fingers to prompt the boy to take it. Lansky wonders if they have noticed rising gasoline prices. Matteo wonders who Lansky is, calling him a “kike.” Lansky repeats his name and Luciano repeats that Lansky is his friend. Lansky returns the subject to gasoline and Luciano explains that they need to buy gas to distribute their alcohol. Luciano and Lansky detail the other necessary overheads for a bootlegger; warehouse, stills, bribes for police and politicians, crates, bottles and labels. Lansky asserts that running a decent bootlegging operation will cost more than $3000. Ignacious counters that they have muscle and Leo puts a restraining hand on his arm. Lucky points out that they cannot fight a whole city themselves. Leo wonders if Lucky means that Rothstein is willing to back them. Luciano tells them that Rothstein wants to know that they are capable and gives them a task. He asks them to rob Lolly Steinman’s casino and tells them that they will need to give 50% of the expected $150,000 take to Rothstein in New York while Luciano says the rest will be used to fund further operations in Atlantic City together. Leo balks at the collective but shakes Luciano’s proffered hand. ("Home") Ignacious, Leo and Matteo hold up the casino just before the evening's take is collected. Eli Thompson is responsible for the collection and when he arrives they surprise him. He is shot in the abdomen by Leo as he reaches for his gun. Pius is the getaway driver and the brothers escape with the money. ("Hold Me in Paradise") O'Neill is able to identify Pius from his criminal record. Leo and Ignacious meet with Rothstein and get orders to kill Nucky. Sixtus and Lucien attempt to assassinate Nucky on the boardwalk but are unsuccessful. ("Belle Femme") Matteo and Lucien are killed by Thompson's people and the remaining brothers go into hiding. ("The Emerald City") Rothstein gives the brothers up in a peace deal with Nucky. Pius is killed by Richard Harrow on orders from Nucky. ("A Return to Normalcy") Relationships *Leo D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Ignacious D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Sixtus D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Matteo D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Lucien D'Alessio: Brother and partner in crime (deceased) *Mickey Doyle: Criminal associate and debtor (deceased) *Chalky White: Bootlegging rival (deceased) *Richard Harrow: Murderer (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Category:Recurring characters Category:Philadelphia Category:Atlantic City Category:Gangsters Category:Drivers Category:Children Category:Deceased Category:Italian people